Pills For Pain
by XxTheVoiceOfAddictionxX
Summary: Soul Is having a hard time dealing with anxiety...Rated Mature to be safe.


Hello there, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! If you like it, let me know! I will probably be updating slowly, seeing is that I just started college, and man is it a lot of homework! I could update more quicker if I'm motivated *hint hint* so reviews might be beneficial!

Soul's POV:Intro

I don't know how it all happened, how I would slip up and fall into temptation. My family was a prestige kind of family, the type that could do no wrong. Yes, this was my family's expectations: Be above average, become a sucessful musician, be a respectable role model. This was the Evan's rules to live by...except for me of coarse. Apparently i'm the only exception, dissobeying all of my family's expectations. People would think coming from a weathly and sucessful background would garentee you to stay out of trouble. Well this of coarse didn't stir me away from trouble, it pushed me right in it. I'm Soul Evans and this is my journey to recovery.

Chapter 1: Anxiety

"Soul come down for dinner!" My mother shouts. I can just barely hear her through my headphones. I take them out, lay them on my bed and proceed to walk into my huge walk-in closet. Suits and fancy attire line the walls of the closet as I step deeper inside. I run my index finger through all of the clothes before picking out my most favorite suit to wear to dinner: My black pin-stripe suit with a red shirt and a black tie. I quickly put the suit on and finish up with a quick comb of my hair. I rush down the grand staircase and into the massive dining room. My mother, father, and my big brother Wes are all waiting for me, my father tapping his foot impatiently. My father watches me as I walk over and take a seat next to my mother. We all sit in silence until one of the maids brings out the meals from the kitchen. Everyone was enjoying their meals except for me. I just wasn't hungry and ended up picking at my food. My father looked up from his plate."You're going to eat everything on that plate or you will go starving tonight, you got that?" He said as he shot a glare at me. "Yes sir.." I said quietly looking down at my food. I decided it would be best to eat my food even though I wasn't hungry just to make everybody happy. As I finished, I got up from my seat and ignored everybody staring at me as I walked away and back up the staircase.

In my room, I couldn't wait to get out of this itchy suit. I only wore it to make my parents happy, I did everything that my parents told me to and then some. Growing up in this family was never easy, as a little boy I was taught the piano at a very young age and now I practice everyday for hours. All teenagers say that their life is hard but I really think I got the short end of the stick. I put on some casual clothes, something alittle bit more comfy. I slip on a blue shirt and some red pants and plop down on my bed. It was only 7 pm and my mind was already racing. Anxiety filled my mind and the "what if" statements popped up. "What if I can't meet my parents expectations?" "What if I fail?" "What if i'm not good enough?" These thoughts flooded my brain for hours until 10 pm when I decided my mind had had enough. I was exhausted, all this anxiety taking a toll on my body. I decided to lay down and close my eyes. Little bits and pieces of anxiety floated there in my head until my thoughts went blank and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt. I looked over at the clock: 12:13 pm? I had slept that long? My parents would kill me! I was supposed to be up at 9 am on the weekends! I quick jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I ran the shower and stepped in. I decided to sit down and take my time, after all I was late getting up so why rush myself? I sat there for awhile, thinking about all my thoughts I had lastnight. Why were they coming back all the sudden? I have to get these thoughts out of my head! I try to focus on something else, thinking about the drops of water hitting my skin as the water fell. Something. Anything. I sighed accepting that the thoughts were going to stick in my mind all day. I turned the water off and I stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. I sneak downstairs, being careful not to be noticed. I glance around and realize nobody's home. I run back upstairs and check my phone. _Soul: Me, your father, and brother have gone out for awhile, if you get hungry, have one of the maids make you something. Love, Your Mother._ I set my phone down and realize that they haven't even noticed I slept in. Well thats a reilef! I sit there on my bed and think about what I need to do today...practice the piano. I get up off my bed and walk down the hall to the music room, the black grand paino was waiting for me there. I take a seat on the black custionshed bench and begin to play.

After a couple of hours of practicing, I get up off the bench and decide to get something to eat. I figured I'd give the maids a break and make something for myself. I walk down the grand staircase and head to the kitchen, the maids were already cleaning the massive space that was the kitchen. "What are you doing here, Mr. Evans?" one of the maids questioned. "Just making something to eat" I replied. "Here let me make you something to eat, what would you like to eat?" she insisted. I rolled my eyes knowing that there was no use in arguing. "Just a ham sandwich" I mumbled. "That's it?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Yea" I said. I walked out of the big swinging doors of the kitchen and took a seat in the dining room. Seconds later, she brought out the sandwich for me and set it down next to me. I picked it up and studyed it, making sure it had just mayo on it, how I like it. Once I was finally satisfied, I took a bite out of it. I really didn't like living in this house or even being in this family...


End file.
